headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Kenya Rosewater
| aliases = | series = Defiance | image = | gender = | notability = | type = | base of operations = Defiance, Missouri | known relatives = Amanda Rosewater (sister) | status = | born = 2017 | died = 2046 As of this writing, it is unclear whether Kenya Rosewater is going to remain deceased or not. | 1st appearance = "Pilot (Part 1)" | final appearance = "Everything Is Broken" | actor = Mia Kirshner }} Kenya Rosewater is a fictional prostitute and one of the main characters on the Syfy original series, Defiance. Played by actress Mia Kirshner, she was introduced in the two-part pilot episode of the series. Overview Kenya Rosewater is a human resident of Defiance and the younger sister of Mayor Amanda Rosewater, who raised her ever since their mother abandoned them during the war. She is the proprietor and madam of a brothel called the NeedWant. Kenya maintains a very professional atmosphere, but is not above allowing her personal feeling to conflict with business. She eventually developed an emotional connection to the town's lawkeeper, Joshua Nolan. A bioman named Ulysses, who worked for an underworld dealer named Meeko, abducted Kenya and her employee, Tirra, with the intent of abstracting adrenal fluid from them for use in a narcotic. Fortunately, Kenya was able to affect and escape, killing Meeko in the process by stabbing him in the neck with a broken piece from a beaker. Kenya's feelings for Nolan became complicated and she even turned down a client named Eddie Braddock, who just happened to be one of Nolan's old war buddies. Kenya received a visit from Stahma Tarr, who wanted to hire her services for her son Alak on the eve of his wedding. Kenya talked Stahma out of it, and the two spent a sexually intimate evening with one another instead. Kenya and Stahma continued to see each other privately, always making sure that Datak Tarr was none the wiser. Their intimacy formed a close bond between them, but things grew tense when Datak announced his candidacy for mayor. Stahma warned Kenya that Datak was going to to attempt to assassinate her sister. This was actually just a ploy to have Kenya leak the information to Amanda, which would then force Joshua Nolan to take action. When Kenya began to turn against Stahma, the Casti woman warned her, "This will end badly for you". Datak discovered on his own that Stahma had been unfaithful and she eventually confessed about her relationship with Kenya. To make matters right, Datak instructed his wife to murder her. Stahma lured Kenya out into the middle of the forest under the pretense that they would run away together. Kenya didn't trust her intentions and pulled a gun on her. Stahma offered her a drink from a flask, but when Kenya took it, she refused to drink, suspecting that it was poison. She turned out to be correct, but not quite in the way that she expected. The contents of the flask were not poisoned, but rather the flask itself was. By simply touching it, Kenya quickly grew ill and collapsed in Stahma's arms. Notes & Trivia * See also External Links * * * * Kenya Rosewater at the Defiance Wikia Wiki References ---- Category:Defiance/Season 1 characters Category:2017/Character births Category:2046/Character deaths